


Unfinished

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: I lost the plot and characterizations rip





	Unfinished

"So... you're a furry?"  
  
'What has Momo been telling you, oh my god.'  
  
"So you are."  
  
'I'm leaving.'  
  
Cisza stood up from the couch. This was a mistake. A big, tall, dorky one.   
  
When Cisza agreed to spend time with Teddy, he didn't think it would be so soon. Aisha had come down to visit, but it turned out she wasn't there to spend time with him but Momo. She'd brought Teddy as an escort, despite making her way to their home plenty of times on her own, then quickly dropped him like a hot potato.  
  
Judging by Momo's expression, this was not her plan at all. She stuttered some hospitalities, told him to make himself at home, and was quickly whisked away to her room. This left the two boys to converse while the two girls did whatever girls do when they're alone.  
  
Teddy let out a small chuckle, flagging him down with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Wait, don't leave me by myself, I was just making fun. She only says good things about you, promise. Mentioned a fursona in passing--once. It kind of stuck."  
  
A guy draws a wolf man once, or twice, and can never live it down. Cisza plopped back onto the couch, crossing his arms. He'd stay, but he wouldn't like it.   
  
"What do you think they're doing back there?"  
  
Cisza glanced up at him, Teddy's eyes bright and eager, like a puppy. Wrong comparison. Clearly he was putting in way more effort than Cisza was in keeping conversation going.   
  
Cisza gave a shrug in response. A good portion of Momo's belongings werr books and clothes, not too many options. Of course, Teddy probably didn't know that.  
  
"We could do something too. Even if it doesn't involve talking. We call Gabriel, Gabby, for a reason, no need for me to take that title from him."  
  
'You like drawing and reading. All things I can do on my own.' Cisza signed, finally uncrossing his arms.  
  
"But you're not alone right now. What do you and Aisha usually do?"  
  
Gossip. 'Watch movies, chat, talk fashion.'  
  
He smiled, placing a hand on his chest proudly. "I can talk fashion."  
  
'Says the one with the floodin' pants.'  
  
"Sticks and stones. It was a conscious choice. I'll make it hip."


End file.
